


Are Ya Listenin’?

by debwalsh



Series: I’m Dreaming of a ... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid, Inspired by White Christmas, Inspired by..., M/M, Night Club Acts, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: When world class entertainers Wilson and Rogers get an invite to see an old squad mate’s sibling perform, neither of them are prepared for Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov.Inspired by White Christmas.And please don’t forget i’m participating as a creator in the Fandom Trumps Hate auction -https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/.





	Are Ya Listenin’?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series, but stands well enough on its own I felt I could share it. Originally written for my Patreon patrons.

Rogers and Wilson had been wowing audiences across the globe for nearly a decade.  It was a partnership forged in the austere and ancient landscape of Afghanistan, a trust born under enemy fire.  It was also an act that rose, like a gangly, stumbling, hungover puppy out of the ashes of more than one drunken Friday night with the squad - the Howling Commandos - blowing off steam after a hard week in an inhospitable land fighting an unpopular war.   
  
They started performing on their own base on the regular, and then started to visit other bases at the request of Command, an attempt at boosting morale.  They even hooked up with the USO tour for a while, leading up to the end of both their final tours under Uncle Sam. By the time they returned stateside, they already had a sizable Internet following, their own YouTube channel, a recording contract, and a standing offer to headline casinos in Las Vegas, Atlantic City, and several Reservations across the country.   
  
Steve opted to accept a tour of the Native American-run casinos, which surprised Sam not one whit.  When they were offered their first television special, Steve insisted on all the crew being hired from local talent, and required a block of time for Native performers.  The special was a huge hit, and paved the way for not only more Rogers and Wilson specials, but an increased interest in broadcasting Native American music and performance on mainstream airwaves.     
  
Needless to say, the smug fucker brought this positive attention to more and more marginalized communities, painting the CIS-white television landscape in brilliant color and nuance as he contacted members of their old unit to identify local musical organizations the team thought would be a good fit with Rogers and Wilson.   
  
Sam’s favorites were the young Motown acts they discovered in Detroit, and the rock-gospel choirs that came together in Richmond.  Steve expressed special fondness for the trans teen a capella group from Brooklyn, the latinx power rock orchestra from LA, and the elderly prog rock cover band from Miami.   
  
Once they’d established themselves as a power duo with an eye for hidden gems, their inboxes were always full of vids of up and coming - and frequently struggling and on their last dime - acts and performers.  Acts and performers mainstream entertainment overlooked in favor of young, white, straight kids they felt they could sell to their traditional customer base.   
  
Rogers and Wilson became not only popular in their own right, but they became known as starmakers.   
  
They’d done some good in the world, and now it felt like they were drowning in the desire to spread the wealth.  They’d never see the end of the flood of requests and pleas for a chance, for a shot at stardom.   
  
That’s where Peggy came in.  She was one of the few people they both trusted and knew was savvy enough to filter through the noise to find the acts that they really wanted to showcase. She’d worked with Steve in Afghanistan, seconded from British Intelligence.  She fit in with the guys better than Steve did some days, and could easily drink every last one of the Howling Commandos under the table. Her wife, Angie, was inordinately proud of Peggy’s drinking prowess.   
  
She’d retired from intelligence to move to New York to be with Angie while Angie pursued her career on stage - a career that Angie was insistent she earn herself.  So Steve had stifled his urges to open doors for her, and Angie had been on the rise on Broadway as a star in her own right.   
  
Peggy was beyond proud, and Sam and Steve were relieved of the burden of passing on the dreams of would-be stars.  They were still looking for ways to showcase artists who wouldn’t get a fair hearing otherwise, but they were still criss-crossing the country - and often the globe - headlining shows that gave voice to the otherwise voiceless.   
  
Sam was proud of what they’d accomplished, too.  But he was getting tired. Bone-deep, soul-weary tired.  He needed a break. He needed to stand on stable ground and get to know his neighbors as more than just a blur in passing.  He needed to sit at his Mama’s kitchen table and catch up on family gossip, needed to smell her cooking and smile at her bad jokes over tea brewed from real tea leaves.  Needed to spend time with her while he still had time. Maybe needed to find someone to share that time, too.   
  
Sam didn’t want to stop.  He didn’t think he ever wanted to stop.  But. He needed to pause.   
  
And to do that, he needed to convince Steve that it was time to rest, even for a while.   
  
And that’s why he felt a surge of hope when Peggy called him to her office to hand him an e-mail from their old unit medic, and to discuss some ideas she’d been working on.   
  
If the combined forces of Wilson, Carter, and Dr. Becca Barnes couldn’t get Steve Rogers to stop and let life catch up to him, nothing could.   
  
&&&   
  
“Wilson and Rogers.  I can’t believe it.” James Buchanan - Bucky to a select few - Barnes shook his head and went back to carefully applying shimmery black eyeliner to the upper curve of his eyelid.  He settled back in his seat and surveyed his reflection, nodded, and went back to outline beneath his eye.   
  
“Believe it, brother.  It was just a matter of time before they discovered us and made us the stars we were meant to be,” Natasha replied, draping herself in a feather boa she’d snagged off the wardrobe rack in the communal dressing room, and simpering comically.   
  
Bucky snorted inelegantly at the sight of his adopted sister decked out in emu feathers.  “Uh-huh. And just how did they hear about us, huh?”   
  
“Becks,” Natasha shrugged, pulled off that boa to pick up another from the pile and examined it critically.  It must have passed muster, as she wound it round her neck and executed a perfect pirouette. She looked at her brother expectantly, and he waggled his hand in a universal “eh” gesture.  She shrugged again, plucked off the boa, and went back to the pile to rummage again. “She’s a good sister.”   
  
“Uh-huh.”  Bucky watched her for a long moment as she made herself busy, and then he shook his head and turned his attention back to the mirror and his stage makeup.  “She’s also in Antarctica.”   
  
Natasha paused, then dove back into the pile again.  “She still has an e-mail account.”   
  
“She has to use satellite time to connect to the Internet, Nat.  You really think she’s gonna use her allocation to send e-mails to world famous entertainers on behalf of her kid brother and adopted sister?”   
  
“Like I said, she’s a good sister.”   
  
“Nat.”   
  
“James.”   
  
“Natasha.”   
  
Natasha stood up and planted her fists on her hips, swiveling to look directly at her brother.  “Sasha.”   
  
“You bribed Stark again, didn’t you?  Had him spoof Becks’ e-mail.”   
  
“And if I did?”   
  
“Nat, you just barely missed getting caught the last time.  If Stark hadn’t wiped your digital footprint -“   
  
She smiled sweetly and flounced to the trunk against the wall.  She flung open the lid and smiled at the bounty inside. Snagging a bright red sequined cropped jacket, she held it up against herself until Bucky looked up and nodded.  The red brought out the highlights in her hair. “That’s why I went to him in the first place, okay? Want to get somewhere, start at the top, don’t mess around with the cut-rate wannabes.”   
  
“That why you went to Rogers and Wilson?”   
  
“That and the fact you think Steve Rogers is your soulmate.  Having his picture on your lock screen is the modern day equivalent of ‘80s posters on the wall, brother mine.  You’re gonna get to meet the man of your dreams, and you don’t even have to do one of those stupid reality shows.  You’re welcome.”   
  
“Nat, there is no way Steve Rogers in the flesh can live up to Steve Rogers my teenage crush I’ve dragged into my twenties.  You’re just ruining a carefully constructed fantasy with reality.”   
  
Natasha’s superior smile collapsed as horror dawned on her face.  “I thought you’d want to meet him! I mean, you never know, you could hit it off!  James, I didn’t mean to -“   
  
“Nat, chill. I’m not happy about you using Becks’ name and connection without her permission.  And from now on, anything that affects the act is a joint decision, right? But I know your heart was in the right place, so I’m not mad.  Much.”   
  
She blew out a breath and shook her head.  “You play things too safe, James. We’re never going to rise out of the cabaret circuit if we continue to approach our careers so conservatively.”   
  
“Nat, there is nothing conservative about our act.  I literally do half the act in drag! And you do the other half.”   
  
“And challenging gender roles is something we are going to keep doing.  But we need to do it for a larger audience. Not just our comfy niche queer clubs.  No, brother mine - I’m aiming for Middle America! The Bible Belt! The Nation’s Heartland -“   
  
“You’re aiming for a lynching.  There are too many parts of this country that just aren’t ready for a boy who dresses like a girl, and a girl who dresses like a dom.  I admire your ambition, Nat. But y’gotta think safe, too. Safe as in your personal welfare. Sometimes the closet door is closed for protection, you know?  So what is it you think Rogers and Wilson can do for us?”   
  
She grinned wickedly at him, and threw the end of her feather boa over her shoulder.  “Baby, they’re gonna make us both stars.”   
  
&&&   
  
“Steve, Sam!” James “Rhodey” Rhodes greeted them at the door.  “I didn’t know you were gonna be joining us - I would’a set aside the VIP suite if you’d let me know!”   
  
Rhodey had been liaison between the USO and entertainment divisions of the armed forces in the Middle East, and the unit and base commanders.  He’d been a savvy military commander, and he had a good eye for talent, and he’d parlayed that into a successful civilian career managing a string of hot spots along the East Coast, bankrolled by their old friend, Tony Stark.  It was Sam and Steve’s unit that had found Tony when he’d been taken by insurgents and liberated himself using tech he’d developed in captivity. The four men had remained friends ever since.   
  
Steve grinned at Rhodey as he drew the shorter man into a firm embrace while Sam clapped him on the back.  “Nah, we’re here to see one of your acts - heard some good buzz, wanna check ‘em out.”   
  
Rhodey left Steve go and shook Sam’s hand.  “Lemme guess - Barnes and Romanoff?”   
  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”   
  
“Dr. Becks’s brother and sister.  They’re more or less family. Surprised it took you this long to find them.”   
  
“Just got the e-mail from Becks.  Had a gap in our schedule, thought we’d take a little road trip.”   
  
“A gap in our schedule, my fine ass.  He means we’re not triple booked, so between our next gig and taking a piss, we shoe-horned them in.  They any good?”   
  
“Well, you’re gonna see for yourselves in about ten minutes.  They’re the headliners this week. So, lemme get you guys started with a couple of drinks and the best table right off the floor, huh?  That way you get up close and personal and see what’s to be seen.”   
  
&&&   
  
Barnes and Romanoff opened with a Broadway medley that turned gender roles on their head.  Natasha crooned, smirked, and gyrated her way as the Emcee through Wilkommen, followed by Bucky doing a turn as Sally Bowles with Cabaret.  They worked their way through the history of American musical theatre, jumbling up the gender roles as they went, sometimes with Natasha performing the “man’s” part, other times the “woman’s,” with Bucky sometimes performing in drag, and other times in a sleek tuxedo.  This required a lot of quick changes, and they would sing and banter back and forth as they ducked into their change alcoves right in front of the audience.    
  
And the audience loved it.  The pace was brisk, almost punishing, but the duo had such command of their material, and played their parts so convincingly, the dinner guests ate them up alongside their expensive meals.     
  
At one point, Sam leaned across to Steve and asked him if he knew which one was the brother, and which the sister.  Steve just grinned and shook his head, but his attention always tracked back to Bucky. Sam settled in his seat and enjoyed the view of Steve becoming besotted.  Tea with his Mama was starting to look more likely.   
  
The speed of changes kept ratcheting up, until the finale, a riff on the White Christmas number, Sisters, complete with huge blue feather fans. Only this time, Bucky’s quick change wasn’t quite complete, and he did the number dressed as a man, but with his trouser legs hitched up, and wearing women’s makeup and hair.  Natasha was slightly better put together, looking elegant in a stylish tux of her own, her red hair loose and her make-up picture perfect. The crowd was delighted as the siblings belted out the lyrics, did the dance, fluttered the fans, all while shifting from persona to persona.   
  
It was dazzling in its own way, and the comic ending of Bucky and Natasha collapsing in a heap to the floor on the last note was just right for the audience.  It was unusual for a supper club audience to rise to their feet, but the folks here appreciated the energy and creativity of the set, and as Bucky and Natasha leapt to their feet to take their well-earned bows, the audience surged to a standing O.     
  
Sam looked over at Steve, eyebrow raised to indicate he was impressed with the act and the reception.  Steve smiled, and did a little shrug. Together, they stood with the rest of the audience, clapping enthusiastically.  Rhodey came over to join them then, grinning broadly as Bucky and Natasha held hands and took a final bow before they collected their portable change cubbies and rolled them off the floor.  “Huh?” he prompted.   
  
“They do this every night?”   
  
“Yep.  And then they both eat me out of business.  The calories the pair of them burn with that routine, I swear.”   
  
“Definitely athletic,” Sam noted appreciatively.   
  
“Yeah, definitely,” Steve echoed, watching the siblings disappear off stage.   
  
“So, I guess we’re picking up the dinner tab tonight, huh, Steve?” Sam prompted, a knowing smile spreading on his face.   
  
“Yeah, definitely,” Steve repeated, his gaze still lingering on the door through which Barnes and Romanoff had disappeared.   
  
“I’ll let them know you’re here.  And thanks, Sam - I could use a night off from footing the bill for the pair of them!”   
  
&&&   
  
When Barnes and Romanoff came out to meet Sam and Steve, they’d both changed.  Natasha was dressed in a sleek floor length emerald silk chemise dress, her hair gathered up in a sparkling dragon clip.  Sam stood and reached for her hands, welcoming her warmly.    
  
Bucky had settled on the tux from the act, and it fit him perfectly.  His long hair was tamed into a bun, and his eyes were highlighted by expertly applied eyeliner.  Steve rose to greet him, his hand involuntarily reaching to touch at Bucky’s eye. “You didn’t have to rush,” he murmured as he drew his hand back.   
  
“Huh?” Bucky asked.   
  
“Your makeup - we would have been happy to wait -“   
  
“What, you got a thing against guyliner?  Thought you were progressive and stuff.”   
  
“Oh.  Um, sorry. Yeah, no, you look amazing.  You, um, yeah. Sorry. Please, sit. Rhodey said he was gonna have some food brought over.  You guys must be hungry,” Steve finished awkwardly.   
  
“We’re always starving after the act.  We can only do one show a night at that pace.  And that, my friends, is my segue to ask how you liked it,” Natasha prompted, her expression hopeful.   
  
Bucky sat next to Steve looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there, and Natasha kept glancing over at him nervously and maybe a little guiltily.   
  
Fortunately, Sam was ready to leap into the conversational gap, and go on about all the things he loved about their act while the food was served, and the siblings tucked in hungrily.   
  
Steve didn’t say much, but made agreeing noises periodically, all while stealing glances at the beautiful man sitting next to him.   
  
With Barnes steadily eating but ignoring Steve completely, all while Steve cast puppy dog looks his way, Sam was starting to feel a little nervous and guilty, too.  When the busser cleared away a round of plates, Sam took the opportunity to ask Natasha to dance. He had a feeling he needed an ally, and she seemed the most likely suspect.   
  
&&&   
  
“So, that could’ve gone better,” Natasha observed wryly as she settled into hold with Sam.   
  
“Steve’s a helluva performer, but smooth he ain’t.”   
  
“So he’s not really homophobic.”   
  
“Have you seen our shows?  Read anything at all about him?”   
  
“People have a public face, and a private one.  He looks great on paper. In reality -“   
  
“Even better.  You got eyes, woman.  Didn’t you see?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“My boy likes your boy.  He was so taken by your brother, his tongue went one way and his brain went the other.  I guarantee you that right now, Steve is wooing James.”   
  
Natasha glanced back over to the table where Bucky had abruptly stood, and was glaring down at Steve.  Steve looked both shocked and chagrined, but caught Bucky by the wrist when he turned to move - stalk? - away from the table.   
  
“Think so, huh?” Natasha asked with a hint of humor as she steered them into a spin that put Sam in direct line of sight.   
  
“Shit.  It’s worse than I thought.”   
  
“Care to share with the class?”   
  
“It’s been so long since he got laid, Steve’s lost all sense of game.  He likes your brother. I mean, really likes him. I haven’t seen Steve react to anyone like that ... well, ever.  Oh shit, whatever he said, your brother didn’t like it -“ Sam started to break hold, but Natasha caught him in a grip much firmer than her size would indicate.   
  
“Let them work it out.  They’re both big boys. But tell me about you.”   
  
“Aw, hell no.  He is not costing me tea with my Mama!”   
  
“What the hell -“   
  
“Steve never stops.  Never. I haven’t had more than a phone call with my Ma in two years.  No holidays, no birthdays, no simply hanging out and spending time with the best woman in the world. All because Steve Fucking Rogers can’t sit still!”   
  
“Wow, this is really getting to you.”   
  
“I have a niece about to start pre-K.  I’ve never met her.”   
  
“Then what are you doing here?”   
  
“Request from an old friend to check out her brother and sister.  We never turn down any request from any of our old squad.”   
  
“Oh. Oh, that’s really ... wow,” Natasha said, licking her lips nervously.  “So you think that if Steve finds someone special -“   
  
“He’ll slow down.  Because he’ll want to spend time with that person.  And while he’s doing that, I can spend time with all my people.  Maybe even find a special person of my own. Look, I know we just met and all, but you gotta help me.  I’m on the end of my last rope here.”   
  
Natasha nodded thoughtfully, and glanced toward where her brother had shrugged off Steve Rogers and disappeared backstage.  Even without Sam’s plight, she needed to fix this. She’d thought that meeting Steve Rogers would’ve made James happy, but it looked like she’d managed to screw that up royally.  He’d met his teenaged crush and found him wanting. She was keeping Sam away from his family. And by the expression on his face, she’d been complicit in making a national icon cry.   
  
“You take care of Steve.  I’ll deal with James.”   
  
&&&   
  
“Whoever said you should never meet your heroes knew what they were talking about,” Bucky said as he viciously swiped a make-up remover pad over his left eyelid.  His carefully applied eyeliner came off on the cotton, leaving his face looking unfinished, almost damaged.   
  
“He told me I should commit, Nat.  To drag. That I should carve out a character and put everything I had into that.  Like I shouldn’t be myself when I’m performing, I should be someone else. Some ... some woman.”   
  
Nat snorted at that.  “Oh, poor baby. You do know that women get that kind of attitude all the time - ‘you’re smart, honey, and if you were a guy, the job would be yours’ -“   
  
“It’s not the same thing and you know it, Nat,” Bucky grumbled, as he scoured the liner off the other lid.     
  
“Only because you want to jump his bones.  Or bone him. Whatever. Maybe he likes drag.”   
  
“Maybe he just doesn’t like me.”   
  
“Well, Sam said he’d never seen Steve react to anyone like he did you, not in all the years he’s known him.  Maybe he’s a bit of an ass. Maybe you’re reading more into this than you should.”   
  
“Why, because he’s famous?  Apparently everything they say about him is false.  Doesn't even like guyliner, for fuck’s sake!”   
  
“He didn’t say that, and you know it.  He said you looked amazing - which you did. You do.  You don’t need the liner, but hell, baby, you rock it.  I think you have prettier eyes than I do.”   
  
“I know I do.  My eyes are nearly perfectly symmetrical.  And my lashes are longer than yours. And I look fabulous even when I’m ugly crying.”   
  
“That’s right, you do.  So instead of stripping off your artistic vision, why don’t you go out there and wow the pants off him?  I mean, you’ve always wanted to fuck him, right? A hate fuck counts.”   
  
“Jesus, you are disgusting.  I don’t want a hate fuck. I want him to look at me and tell me I’m beautiful, that I’m the only one for him, that I make him complete.  I want all the Hallmark.”   
  
“That’s not Hallmark, that’s cheese.”   
  
“Fine.  I want fondue.”  He set down the make-up remover pads and steepled his hands so he could rest his forehead against them.  “He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Up close, he’s even better than I ever imagined. And he smells ... wonderful,” Bucky breathed, shaking his head.  “And those muscles. I just wanna be wrapped up in those arms until the stars fade away -“   
  
“Then put your warpaint back on.  You want him? You’re gonna have to fight for him.  Fight him, if that’s what it takes -“   
  
“I don’t need another asshole in my life, Nat -“   
  
“He’s not like those guys, James.  According to Sam, he just doesn’t know how to stop.  I saw the way he looked at you. You make him want to stop.  And I don’t think he knows what to do with that. So it’s up to you to show him.”   
  
“Up to me, huh?”   
  
“Yeah.  And I’ve got an idea on exactly how you can do it - and it’ll be good for the act, too.”   
  
“Oh, Nat.  No. When you get that look in your eye -“   
  
“C’mon, brother.  Trust me. It’s time to go get your man.”   
  
&&&   
  
“Dance with me.”   
  
Coming from behind Steve, Bucky’s voice was dark and dangerous, daring Steve to turn him down as he dug his fingers into the meat of Steve’s shoulder.  Steve barely registered the wide-eyed shock on Sam’s face, or the knowing smirk on Natasha’s as she thrust out a hand to take Sam’s. Steve’s eyes tracked up Natasha’s arm to the severe make-up, the slicked back hair, the striking lines of the shimmering black suit, whorls of intricate lines sketched out in glimmering sequins, the high-necked silk shirt that gave no hint to Natasha’s feminine curves.  Pivoting slowly in his seat, Steve found himself looking up into the most beautiful face he’d ever seen, framed by dark hair drawn back and coiled atop Bucky’s head, gentle tendrils curling around his face. A face that was expertly made up so that he seemed to glow, eyes outlined and heavily lashed, lips red and plump, cheeks high and pink, and jaw clean shaven and held taut as he waited for Steve’s reaction.   
  
Steve rose slowly, taking in the rich, deep red of the dress that hugged curves created by clever costuming:  a plunging neckline that reached to his waist, but with the hint of cleavage lifted by a strategically placed X of glittering fabric.  A cinched looking waist that billowed out into a free-swinging skirt that gave the illusion of being split, but was really multiple layers of sumptuous silk that appeared to reveal glimpses of shapely legs, powerful thighs.   
  
The effect was sensual, striking.  Full of promise and seething with challenge.  Steve stepped forward, reaching, and Bucky took his hands and placed them for him, then tugged him close into hold, stepping backward with sharp, staccato steps, his eyes - his glorious eyes, so brilliant, so perfect, so ... full of anger.   
  
“This draggy enough for you?” he demanded tersely as he drew Steve onto the dance floor, and suddenly stopped.  The orchestra took up the sinuous beat of a tango, and both Bucky and Natasha began to move, positioning their partners with force and precision.  Sam got with the program quickly, following Natasha’s lead as she guided him through the dance with sharp, sure movements.   
  
Steve was far less of a dancer, and Bucky was clearly doing more of the work than he ought, and it didn’t help that Steve was utterly entranced at the way Bucky moved - fluid, fearless, breathtaking in every form and shape.  Steve was already smitten, even as he knew he’d made an ass of himself by blurting stupid shit he didn’t even mean. But watching Bucky move, feeling the way his body molded against him, pushed him away, then chased him back into hold ... Steve had been in love exactly once in his life, and it hadn’t felt like this.  He realized with a shock that it had been a pale shadow of the heat that rose up inside, threatening to take out the world in the conflagration that was building.   
  
He reached for Bucky, looped his arm around Bucky’s waist, and that’s when Bucky flashed him a smile that was anything but sweet.  Instead, it was heady, predatory, knowing. Bucky’s fingers closed over Steve’s, causing Steve to grasp the edge of Bucky’s skirt hiked high on his hip.   
  
And then Bucky was twirling, arms raised over his head at he seemed to lift up off the ground, a blur of color and motion.  And the skirt came away, unfurling like Cleopatra’s carpet, revealing high waisted form fitting black trousers, sleek and smooth over the exquisite muscles of Bucky’s legs and ass, his feet in patent leather stacked heels that caught the light and reflected it back on the floor as he spun.     
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see that Natasha had executed a similar kind of maneuver, her suit breaking away to reveal a gossamer fine dress of white, the skirt floating as she pirouetted away from Sam.  Sam stood there, eyes focused on Natasha. And then she somehow communicated her intent, launched herself in the air, and miraculously, Sam caught her, and the dance continued.   
  
Steve turned his attention back to Bucky, who held the edges of his plunging bodice and tugged, breaking it away to reveal a black sequined bolero jacket over his naked torso.  And then he was in motion, a whirling cyclone of muscle and glistening flesh. Steve could only stare as Bucky danced his way back across the dance floor to suddenly pull Steve into a bruising grip and a sequence of complex dance steps.   
  
Steve couldn’t catch his breath, nor did he want to.  He stared into Bucky’s eyes, eyes alight with determination and fire.  He pressed into Bucky’s embrace, one arm looped around his waist, his broad hand pressed into the small of his back, while the other held Steve’s hand up over their heads, their stance combative, passionate.   
  
The music slowed, a sensual interlude where Bucky led Steve through a series of intricate but gliding dance moves.  As Bucky pulled Steve close so that they were joined from shoulder to knees, Bucky looked Steve in the eye and said, “We don’t do a drag show.  That’s not what this is about. This is about bending the traditional rules about gender, breaking molds and reinventing ourselves. Ourselves, not characters.  Do you understand that?”   
  
Steve nodded.  He did understand.  He understood now why Bucky had been angered by his comment earlier.  It wasn’t an act that would play well to every audience, but it was an act that he wanted to showcase.  Not just because Bucky and Natasha were so beautiful as they slipped in and out of roles, but because the message was one he wanted to share.   
  
“You teach. With entertainment.”   
  
Bucky nodded, a faint smile lifting the corners of his mouth.  A mouth that Steve wanted to kiss so badly. A mouth that Steve wanted to do other things with, too.  He shifted so that he remained plastered against Bucky’s body, even as the other man seemed ready to put some space between them.   
  
“Don’t improvise.  Follow my lead and we’ll create something beautiful together.”   
  
The tempo exploded again, and with it, Bucky manhandled Steve into position after position, making him look so much more accomplished as a dancer than he could ever hope to be.  Steve found that he loved the sensation of relinquishing control to Bucky, found that he trusted him completely. And Bucky was right - together they were creating something beautiful together.  He could feel the energy of the audience, rapt, expectant, completely lost in their performance. He felt more than he could see Sam and Natasha bending time and space somewhere on the same dance floor.  And over there, at the edge of the dance floor near the orchestra, he caught a glimpse of Rhodey, grinning wildly as the dance continued.   
  
Energy built and spiraled, leaving Steve feeling exhilarated, breathless, He’d never felt this way before, not in combat, not on stage.  Not with anyone else.   
  
As Bucky spun him one last time, caught him with an arm looped around the small of his back, then dropped him suddenly, only to catch him again and rest him gently across his knee, Steve realized he’d never felt this way about anyone else.   
  
Words were bubbling up from his toes.  Words that he never thought he’d ever say again.  Words he’d never meant so keenly. He couldn’t contain the words. They had to be spoken. He had to make Bucky hear them.  He swallowed convulsively at the onslaught.   
  
The words would not be denied.   
  
As Bucky stared at him, panting with exertion, glistening chest heaving, in that final pose, Steve lifted gentle fingers to stroke Bucky’s cheek.  “I love you,” he breathed, his voice a hitching, wrecked mess.   
  
Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion.  He shook his head.   
  
“You’re an asshole,” he hissed, and hauled Steve back to his feet.  He took a perfunctory bow, glared at Steve, and stalked off. The audience was going insane, clearly seeing Bucky’s departure as part of the performance.   
  
Steve reached for him, feeling confused and broken, while Rhodey trotted into the spotlight, clapping.   
  
“You witnessed a first here tonight, folks!  The world premiere of a new routine, and what a rush, huh?  Let’s give it up for Barnes and Romanoff, with an assist from Rogers and Wilson!”   
  
Sam presented Natasha so she could bow to the audience, and then she shot a look at Steve and ran after Bucky.  Rhodey was still congratulating everyone when Sam leaned over and demanded in a harsh whisper, “What the hell’d you do this time, man?”   
  
“I have no idea -“   
  
&&&   
  
“Now what?”   
  
“He’s an asshole!  A complete, total, asswipe of an asshole!”   
  
“What did he do now?”   
  
“He ... he ... Geeze, Nat, I can’t even believe it!  He said he loved me!”   
  
Nat just stared at her brother in gobsmacked silence for a long moment, then she broke out laughing.  Grab her middle, slap her thigh, throw her head back laughing.   
  
“You’re an asshole, too.”   
  
“Oh. My.  God. James, you are the biggest idiot on the planet.  You know that, right?”   
  
“Why?  What’d I do?”   
  
“The man of your dreams declares his love for you, and you practically kick him in the balls.  He’s out there on the dance floor looking like someone shot his dog. Because he fucking meant it, you doorknob.  You had your fucking Hallmark cheese moment and you threw it out the window.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“No, Nat, there is no way.  Shit like that doesn’t happen to me -“   
  
“Shit just did.”   
  
“Fuck.”   
  
“Odds aren’t really in your favor, unless you get that pert little ass of yours out there and fix this.”   
  
“I ... oh, god.”   
  
“Look, I’ll help, okay?  I kind of owe Sam a favor, and the best favor would be getting Steve laid.”   
  
“Fuck, Nat!  What’re you, my pimp?”   
  
“I’m your sister.  Who put you in a tough position.  And took Sam away from his Mama. Well, not really, that’s all Steve.  But any free time he might have had, I took by forging Becks’ e-mail.”   
  
“What have you done with my sister?  The Natasha I know never cares about the consequences -“   
  
“I might like Sam.”   
  
“Y’think?”   
  
“I mean really like him.”   
  
“And that means what?”   
  
“That means I think it’s time we both took a boy home to meet Mom for Christmas.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“And then I’m going to let him take me home to meet his Mama.  And you and Steve are going to go to Stark’s Vermont place.”   
  
“We’re not booked there until next month.”   
  
“No, but Rogers and Wilson are.  And Sam would really rather not be.”   
  
“Are you breaking up the act, Nat?”   
  
She shook her head. “Expanding it maybe.  Think of it - Rogers and Barnes and Wilson and Romanoff.  Or Romanoff and her boys. But first, Sam gets his Christmas with his Mama. He gets to meet his niece.  And you ... get the man of your dreams.”   
  
“If I haven’t already blown every chance I’ll get -“   
  
“You’ll have a chance to blow something, but only if you get your ass in gear.  C’mon!”   
  
&&&   
  
“You guys really wowed them!” Rhodey gushed as he escorted Steve and Sam back to their table.  “The kids have been working on that routine for weeks, but it never came together like it did tonight.  You guys make a great team - you looking to expand your act, maybe? I mean, this is their last week of their current booking, but I would be thrilled to extend them if you wanted to join in -“   
  
“Easy, tiger!” Sam soothed.  “This idiot keeps us double and triple booked.  I don’t think we have an opening in our schedules for three more years.  And trust me, if we did, I’d be on my way right now for New York and my Mama’s apple and pear pie.”   
  
“Why is this their last week?” Steve asked suddenly.   
  
“It’s what they’re contracted for.  They always keep the holidays free so they can go home and spend them with their family.  Then they’re up to Tone’s Vermont place for a month. I get them back in February.”   
  
“Do they only play Stark venues?” Sam asked.   
  
“Mostly.  Let’s face it - they’re brilliant.  But without some kind of boost to make them more mainstream, they’re a niche act. And they fit in Tony’s niche.”   
  
“What about Tony’s New York club?” Steve asked.   
  
Rhodes made a face and shook his head.  “I don’t think they’ve played there yet.  You know Tony’s particular about who headlines there.”   
  
Steve’s resolve hardened, and he nodded once, decisively.  “Get Tony on the horn. He needs to book all of us over the holidays. And we need to get in touch with Netflix. They’ve been wanting us to do a live holiday show. We’re gonna do it from Tony’s New York place.” Steve then wandered off, babbling details for a show like no other.     
  
Rhodey looked at Sam and grinned.  “Sounds like you’re gonna get your holiday with your Mom.”   
  
“Yeah, if Phillips lets us out of our contract. We’re supposed to be in Vermont by Sunday, through New Year’s day.”   
  
“Chester works for Tony, and Tony can override any of his clubs. He’s been wanting you guys to play New York for ages. Why haven’t you?”   
  
Sam looked after Steve, who was caught up in his own world now, designing the show they’d put on in New York in the all too near future.  “New York has always been the one place he wouldn’t go. He has an apartment there he hasn’t set foot in for five years, not since his Ma died.  So I haven’t gotten to spend time with mine. But he meets Barnes, and now he’s ready to follow him home.”   
  
“Yeah.  So, maybe you should catch up with Steve, huh? I’ll give Tony a call, get the wheels moving.”   
  
Sam looked over at Steve and smiled. About damned time.   
  
&&&   
  
By the time Natasha and Bucky returned to the floor, Sam and Steve were gone, and Rhodey was just putting his phone away.  He saw them and grinned broadly, opening his arms to air hug them.   
  
“Kids, you were amazing!  The audience loved you. And so did Rogers and Wilson!’   
  
“Yeah, um, so where are they? I gotta talk to Steve -“ Bucky answered, craning his neck as he scanned the room for Steve.   
  
“Oh, you’ll get your chance, Barnes.  They’re building a whole show around you.  In New York over the holidays.”   
  
Bucky frowned Nd countered, “But that’s when -“   
  
Natasha squealed and jumped up and down, once, before she regained her composure to look professional.  She took a deep breath and nodded regally. “We’ll be in New York - Brooklyn - anyway. James, an opportunity like this doesn’t come along, like ever!  Think what you can accomplish working with Steve Rogers - closely working with Steve Rogers - right there in New York?”   
  
“Um, okay. Is this like official?” Bucky asked, still looking for Steve.   
  
“Just got off the phone with Tony himself.  It’s a done deal, contracts’ll be here tomorrow.  Now, the Netflix live broadcast and streaming is still to be worked out, but with Rogers and Wilson headlining ... shit, kids.  Just don’t forget who your friends are when you get to the top, huh?”   
  
“New York. Netflix?” Bucky repeated, now completely overwhelmed while his sister wrapped her arms around his, practically vibrating as she stomped her feet daintily beside him.   
  
“Yeah, Barnes.  Seems you impressed the pants off Steve Rogers. And since Sam gets to finally go home and visit his Ma, you’re one of his favorite people too.”   
  
“Hey, what about me?” Natasha protested with a laugh.   
  
“Oh, I think you know how Sam feels about you, Nat. So go get some rest - you kids are gonna be busy!”   
  
Bucky couldn’t help but feel that even though this sounded like the answer to his professional dreams, he’d missed the mark on the more important goal.  But he had time to put together his strategy to woo Steve Rogers.   
  
It was on. And Bucky wasn’t going to screw up again. Steve Rogers was his.   
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I’d love to see that tango performed in real life! Watching two men dance the tango has become one of my favorite new things.
> 
> So ... Steve is lost in his head and Bucky’s got a mission. Those boys!


End file.
